1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle type optical module having a stub made of a transparent material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical modules that include a semiconductor laser and a condensing optical system for condensing laser light outputted from the semiconductor laser are generally known as an optical communication component. Among such modules, a receptacle type optical module detachably connected to an optical connector holding an optical fiber is also known as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-294906. In such receptacle type module, a fiber stub is press fitted and fixed in the module to stably input laser light outputted from the semiconductor laser.
In the optical module having a fiber stub, however, the input face of the fiber stub where the laser light is condensed is exposed to the atmosphere, and the light condensing area has a high optical power density, so that organic substances (contaminants) developed by photochemical reactions are likely to be collected on the input face of the fiber stub. The contaminants adhered on the input face of the fiber stub deteriorate the laser properties, and the reliability of the optical module is degraded.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an optical module having high reliability by preventing the development of such contaminants.